Mama
by WillowwindTheCat
Summary: I wrote this just for the holiday. Carrie and Amineko can't sleep. Amineko's thinking about some painful things. What can Carrie do to make her feel better? Carrie x OC friendship. This is a oneshot add-on for my other fanfic, "Ghost Of Hiroshima". Rated K for fluff.


Mama

A Carrie Fanfic

**(A/N: This takes place after the events in my fanfic "Ghost Of Hiroshima", but prior to the epilogue. If you haven't read that fanfiction, please do so. Enjoy!)**

_**Carrie's P.O.V.**_

It was late, 11:55 P.M. to be exact. I was lying awake in bed. I couldn't sleep; something just didn't feel right. The apartment I shared with Amineko was quiet. Was Amineko asleep? I couldn't be sure. She had once told me that ghosts didn't sleep, but went into a resting state to restore their energy, almost like sleeping. Shifting in bed, I turned to see the ghost in question. She had her back to me, so I couldn't tell if she was in her resting state or not.

_Creak..._

Our bed moaned softly as I sat up. Slowly, I peered over Amineko's shoulder. Her eyes were wide open. I gasped in surprise. Amineko turned her head slightly, glancing at me.

"I thought you were asleep," she whispered.

"I was," I replied. "But I couldn't **stay** asleep. How long have you been up?"

"I never did go into my resting state. I've been up all night."

I watched as Amineko sat up as well, pulling her kimono tighter against her body. She looked at me with tired brown eyes. I was concerned.

"Why aren't you resting?" I asked.

"...I've been thinking..."

"About what, Amineko?"

Amineko looked away from me, sighing. I noticed her quivering slightly, and I her whimpering. I touched her cheek, pulling her face towards me. It was then I saw tears streaming down her tan cheeks.

"Why are you crying, Ami?" I cooed. "What's wrong?"

Amineko didn't answer, but instead, pointed to the clock on the wall. I glanced at it, seeing that it was now 11:56.

"Do you know what tomorrow is, Carrie-chan?" Amineko choked out.

"Tomorrow?" I repeated. "Tomorrow...tomorrow...tomorr-" I froze when I realized. "Oh...tomorrow..."

"Yes, Carrie-chan," Amineko continued. "Tomorrow. Mother's Day. I was thinking about Mother's Day."

A silence between us occurred. I didn't look at Amineko, and I'm sure she wasn't looking at me either. Suddenly, the bed groaned again. I looked at Amineko. She was laying down again, turned away from me. I looked at her, then at the clock. 11:57.

"Amineko, we talked about this," I began, knowing full well what it was that was bothering her.

"I know. But it still hurts."

Amineko sighed softly. I bit my lip before laying beside her, body against hers. I shivered; she was so cold against my warm skin. But regardless, I stayed close to her. I even put my arms around her torso, hugging her.

"Carrie-chan?" Amineko mumbled. "Have I ever told you how much I care about you?"

I chuckled slightly.

"You tell me that everyday, Ami," I said.

"That's because it's true, my sweet. I wish...I just wish...with all my heart...that I had been born American. I wish I had been born in Maine. I wish I was born in Margaret's place. I wish you were my daughter. I wish I could have a child."

Amineko quivered harder with each sentence. I heard her sobs get worse and worse, and each one hurt to hear. I held her tighter.

"Ami...you're my mother, you know that," I said, wishing to make her cries stop.

"We're nothing alike, Carrie-chan. You're from the West, and I'm from the East. You are White; I am Asian. Our blood isn't the same. I'm dead. You're living. There are far too many differences between us for me to be your-"

She was cut off when I suddenly rolled her over. I pinned her to the bed, staring into her eyes. I was as surprised at my sudden aggression as she was, but I knew I had to set things straight.

"Mama, don't talk like that," I dared to call her. "Now please...stop thinking of those things. They don't matter. Love is what really matters. A true mother is one who loves the one she is caring for. Margaret didn't have that; you do. You are my Mama. Understand?"

Amineko slowly nodded. I sighed again, looking at the clock. 2 minutes passed this time; it was 11:59. Mother's Day was only a minute away.

"Why don't we count down the seconds together?" I suggested. "And once it's 12, we'll go to sleep. And when we wake up later, I'll prove to you how much I appreciate you, Mama."

Amineko was still silent. Her tears had stopped. A small smile formed on her face.

"I would love that, my daughter."

The seconds passed, and Amineko and I counted every one of them. We lied in bed together, hand in hand. The wait was growing shorter and shorter, until finally...

12:00.

I turned to Amineko, and she did the same. I smiled at her, and gently whispered,

"Happy Mother's Day, Mama."


End file.
